A storage system typically comprises one or more storage devices into which information may be entered, and from which information may be obtained, as desired. The storage system includes a storage operating system that functionally organizes the system by, inter alia, invoking storage operations in support of a storage service implemented by the system. The storage system may be implemented in accordance with a variety of storage architectures including, but not limited to, a network-attached storage environment, a storage area network and a disk assembly directly attached to a client or host computer. The storage devices are typically disk drives organized as a disk array, wherein the term “disk” commonly describes a self-contained rotating magnetic media storage device. The term disk in this context is synonymous with hard disk drive (HDD) or direct access storage device (DASD).
Storage of information on the disk array is preferably implemented as one or more storage “volumes” of physical disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of disk space. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups, wherein each group may be operated as a Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). Most RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate storing of redundant information (parity) with respect to the striped data. The physical disks of each RAID group may include disks configured to store striped data (i.e., data disks) and disks configured to store parity for the data (i.e., parity disks). The parity may thereafter be retrieved to enable recovery of data lost when a disk fails. The term “RAID” and its various implementations are well-known and disclosed in A Case for Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID), by D. A. Patterson, G. A. Gibson and R. H. Katz, Proceedings of the International Conference on Management of Data (SIGMOD), June 1988.
The storage operating system of the storage system may implement a high-level module, such as a file system, to logically organize the information stored on the disks as a hierarchical structure of directories, files and blocks. For example, each “on-disk” file may be implemented as set of data structures, i.e., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. These data blocks are organized within a volume block number (vbn) space that is maintained by the file system. The file system may also assign each data block in the file a corresponding “file offset” or file block number (fbn). The file system typically assigns sequences of fbns on a per-file basis, whereas vbns are assigned over a larger volume address space. The file system organizes the data blocks within the vbn space as a “logical volume”; each logical volume may be, although is not necessarily, associated with its own file system. The file system typically consists of a contiguous range of vbns from zero to n, for a file system of size n−1 blocks.
A known type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block is retrieved (read) from disk into a memory of the storage system and “dirtied” (i.e., updated or modified) with new data, the data block is thereafter stored (written) to a new location on disk to optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. An example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a storage system is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL™) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif.
The storage operating system may further implement a storage module, such as a RAID system, that manages the storage and retrieval of the information to and from the disks in accordance with input/output (I/O) operations. The RAID system is also responsible for parity operations in the storage system. Note that the file system only “sees” the data disks within its vbn space; the parity disks are “hidden” from the file system and, thus, are only visible to the RAID system. The RAID system typically organizes the RAID groups into one large “physical” disk (i.e., a physical volume), such that the disk blocks are concatenated across all disks of all RAID groups. The logical volume maintained by the file system is then “disposed over” (spread over) the physical volume maintained by the RAID system.
The storage system may be configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access the directories, files and blocks stored on the system. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the storage system over the network. By supporting a plurality of file system protocols, such as the conventional Common Internet File System (CIFS) and the Network File System (NFS) protocols, the utility of the storage system is enhanced.
When accessing a block of a file in response to servicing a client request, the file system specifies a vbn that is translated at the file system/RAID system boundary into a disk block number (dbn) location on a particular disk (disk, dbn) within a RAID group of the physical volume. Each block in the vbn space and in the dbn space is typically fixed, e.g., 4 k bytes (kB), in size; accordingly, there is typically a one-to-one mapping between the information stored on the disks in the dbn space and the information organized by the file system in the vbn space. The (disk, dbn) location specified by the RAID system is further translated by a disk driver system of the storage operating system into a plurality of sectors (e.g., a 4 kB block with a RAID header translates to 8 or 9 disk sectors of 512 or 520 bytes) on the specified disk.
The requested block is then retrieved from disk and stored in a buffer cache of the memory as part of a buffer tree of the file. The buffer tree is an internal representation of blocks for a file stored in the buffer cache and maintained by the file system. Broadly stated, the buffer tree has an inode at the root (top-level) of the file. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as metadata, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The is references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Each pointer may be embodied as a vbn to facilitate efficiency among the file system and the RAID system when accessing the data on disks.
The RAID system maintains information about the geometry of the underlying physical disks (e.g., the number of blocks in each disk) in raid labels stored on the disks. The RAID system provides the disk geometry information to the file system for use when creating and maintaining the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings used to perform write allocation operations and to translate vbns to disk locations for read operations. Block allocation data structures, such as an active map, a snapmap, a space map and a summary map, are data structures that describe block usage within the file system, such as the write-anywhere file system. These mapping data structures are independent of the geometry and are used by a write allocator of the file system as existing infrastructure for the logical volume.
The RAID system maintains information about the geometry of the underlying physical disks (e.g., the number of blocks in each disk) in raid labels stored on the disks. The RAID system provides the disk geometry information to the file system for use when creating and maintaining the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings used to perform write allocation operations and to translate vbns to disk locations for read operations. Block allocation data structures, such as an active map, a snapmap, a space map and a summary map, are data structures that describe block usage within the file system, such as the write-anywhere file system. These mapping data structures are independent of the geometry and are used by a write allocator of the file system as existing infrastructure for the logical volume.
The RAID system maintains information about the geometry of the underlying physical disks (e.g., the number of blocks in each disk) in raid labels stored on the disks. The RAID system provides the disk geometry information to the file system for use when creating and maintaining the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings used to perform write allocation operations and to translate vbns to disk locations for read operations. Block allocation data structures, such as an active map, a snapmap, a space map and a summary map, are data structures that describe block usage within the file system, such as the write-anywhere file system. These mapping data structures are independent of the geometry and are used by a write allocator of the file system as existing infrastructure for the logical volume.
The RAID system maintains information about the geometry of the underlying physical disks (e.g., the number of blocks in each disk) in raid labels stored on the disks. The RAID system provides the disk geometry information to the file system for use when creating and maintaining the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings used to perform write allocation operations and to translate vbns to disk locations for read operations. Block allocation data structures, such as an active map, a snapmap, a space map and a summary map, are data structures that describe block usage within the file system, such as the write-anywhere file system. These mapping data structures are independent of the geometry and are used by a write allocator of the file system as existing infrastructure for the logical volume.
Specifically, the snapmap denotes a file including a bitmap associated with the vacancy of blocks of a snapshot. The write-anywhere file system (such as the WAFL file system) has the capability to generate a snapshot of its active file system. An “active file system” is a file system to which data can be both written and read, or, more generally, an active store that responds to both read and write I/O operations. It should be noted that “snapshot” is a trademark of Network Appliance, Inc. and is used for purposes of this patent to designate a persistent consistency point (CP) image. A persistent consistency point image (PCPI) is a space conservative, point-in-time read-only image of data accessible by name that provides a consistent image of that data (such as a storage system) at some previous time. More particularly, a PCPI is a point-in-time representation of a storage element, such as an active file system, file or database, stored on a storage device (e.g., on disk) or other persistent memory and having a name or other identifier that distinguishes it from other PCPIs taken at other points in time. In the case of the WAFL file system, a PCPI is always an active file system image that contains complete information about the file system, including all metadata. A PCPI can also include other information (metadata) about the active file system at the particular point in time for which the image is taken. The terms “PCPI” and “snapshot” may be used interchangeably through out this patent without derogation of Network Appliance's trademark rights.
The active map denotes a file including a bitmap associated with a free status of the active file system. As noted, a logical volume may be associated with a file system; the term “active file system” thus also refers to a consistent state of a current file system. The summary map denotes a file including an inclusive logical OR bitmap of all snapmaps. By examining the active and summary maps, the file system can determine whether a block is in use by either the active file system or any snapshot. The space map denotes a file including an array of numbers that describe the number of storage blocks used in a block allocation area. In other words, the space map is essentially a logical OR bitmap between the active and summary maps to provide a condensed version of available “free block” areas within the vbn space. Examples of snapshot and block allocation data structures, such as the active map, space map and summary map, are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0083037 A1, titled Instant Snapshot, by Blake Lewis et al. and published on Jun. 27, 2002, which application is hereby incorporated by reference.
The write-anywhere file system typically performs write allocation of blocks in a logical volume in response to an event in the file system (e.g., dirtying of the blocks in a file). When write allocating, the file system uses the block allocation data structures to select free blocks within its vbn space to which to write the dirty blocks. The selected blocks are generally in the same positions along the disks for each RAID group (i.e., within a stripe) so as to optimize use of the parity disks. Stripes of positional blocks may vary among other RAID groups to, e.g., allow overlapping of parity update operations. When write allocating, the file system traverses a small portion of each disk (corresponding to a few blocks in depth within each disk) to essentially “lay down” a plurality of stripes per RAID group. In particular, the file system chooses vbns that are on the same stripe per RAID group during write allocation using the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings.
The write-anywhere file system further supports multiple snapshots that are generally created on a regular schedule. Each snapshot refers to a copy of the file system that diverges from the active file system over time as the active file system is modified. In the case of the WAFL file system, the active file system diverges from the snapshots since the snapshots stay in place as the active file system is written to new disk locations. Each snapshot is a restorable version of the storage element (e.g., the active file system) created at a predetermined point in time and, as noted, is “read-only” accessible and “space-conservative”. Space conservative denotes that common parts of the storage element in multiple snapshots share the same file system blocks. Only the differences among these various snapshots require extra storage blocks. The multiple snapshots of a storage element are not independent copies, each consuming disk space; therefore, creation of a snapshot on the file system is instantaneous, since no entity data needs to be copied. Read-only accessibility denotes that a snapshot cannot be modified because it is closely coupled to a single writable image in the active file system. The closely coupled association between a file in the active file system and the same file in a snapshot obviates the use of multiple “same” files. In the example of a WAFL file system, snapshots are described in TR3002 File System Design for a NFS File Server Appliance by David Hitz et al., published by Network Appliance, Inc. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,292 entitled Method for Maintaining Consistent States of a File System and For Creating User-Accessible Read-Only Copies of a File System, by David Hitz et al., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as though full set forth herein.
Broadly stated, a snapshot is stored on-disk along with the active file system, and is called into the memory of the storage system as requested by the storage operating system. The on-disk organization of the snapshot and the active file system can be understood from the following description of an exemplary file system inode structure 100 shown in FIG. 1. The inode for an inode file 105 contains information describing the inode file associated with a file system. In this exemplary file system inode structure, the inode for the inode file 105 contains a pointer that references (points to) an inode file indirect block 110. The inode file indirect block 110 contains a set of pointers that reference inode file blocks, each of which contains an array of inodes 117, which in turn contain pointers to indirect blocks 119. The indirect blocks 119 include pointers to file data blocks 120A, 120B and 120C. Each of the file data blocks 120(A-C) is capable of storing, e.g., 4 kilobytes (kB) of data.
When the file system generates a snapshot of its active file system, a snapshot inode is generated as shown in FIG. 2. The snapshot inode 205 is, in essence, a duplicate copy of the inode for the inode file 105 of the file system 100 that shares common parts, such as inodes and blocks, with the active file system. For example, the exemplary file system structure 200 includes the inode file indirect blocks 110, inodes 117, indirect blocks 119 and file data blocks 120A-C as in FIG. 1. When a user modifies a file data block, the file system writes the new data block to disk and changes the active file system to point to the newly created block. FIG. 3 shows an exemplary inode file system structure 300 after a file data block has been modified. In this example, file data block 120C is modified to file data block 120C′. As a result, the contents of the modified file data block are written to a new location on disk as a function of the exemplary file system. Because of this new location, the indirect block 319 must be rewritten. Due to this changed indirect block 319, the inode 317 must be rewritten. Similarly, the inode file indirect block 310 and the inode for the inode file 305 must be rewritten.
Thus, after a file data block has been modified the snapshot inode 205 contains a pointer to the original inode file indirect block 110 which, in turn, contains pointers through the inode 117 and indirect block 119 to the original file data blocks 120A, 120B and 120C. The newly written indirect block 319 also includes pointers to unmodified file data blocks 120A and 120B. That is, the unmodified data blocks in the file of the active file system are shared with corresponding data blocks in the snapshot file, with only those blocks that have been modified in the active file system being different than those of the snapshot file.
However, the indirect block 319 further contains a pointer to the modified file data block 120C′ representing the new arrangement of the active file system. A new inode for the inode file 305 is established representing the new structure 300. Note that metadata (not shown) stored in any snapshotted blocks (e.g., 205, 110, and 120C) protects these blocks from being recycled or overwritten until they are released from all snapshots. Thus, while the active file system inode for the inode file 305 points to new blocks 310, 317, 319, 120A, 120B and 120C′, the old blocks 205, 110 and 120C are retained until the snapshot is fully released.
Snapshots provide a versatile feature that is essential for data recovery operations, such as backup and recovery of storage elements. However, since snapshots are read-only accessible and their contents cannot be modified, their use may be somewhat limited, particularly for operating systems and applications that do not have a notion of a read-only data store (a read-only file system) and that expect to write metadata at any time that the file system is accessible. When a storage element that is held in a snapshot is exported to a client and contains the data for such a problematic file system, an issue arises in that the client attempts to write data to the read-only image. This is a fundamental issue in the design of a reliable system for backups. In general, once a backup image is made (via a mechanism like a snapshot), that image should be inviolate. Modifying a snapshot (“backup”) image could have serious consequences in that the data of the snapshot may no longer be a “point-in-time” copy and a consistent image of the storage element data may no longer be available for subsequent recovery operations.
This limitation may be overcome by creating a substantially instantaneous copy of a volume in accordance with a cloning technique as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. (112055-0155) entitled Cloning Technique for Efficiently Creating a Copy of a Volume in a Storage System, filed herewith. The cloning technique enables efficient creation of a clone volume (copy) of a “parent” virtual volume (vvol) based on a common snapshot. The resulting clone is a “full-fledged” vvol, i.e., it can service storage (read and write) requests and has its own logical properties, such as snapshot operation functionality. Broadly stated, the clone initially shares disk storage with its parent vvol. As write operations are directed to the clone, the disk storage diverges with the clone acquiring its own storage on a block-by-block manner. However, the clone remains tied to the parent vvol through the common base snapshot. The base snapshot is “locked” in the parent to prevent the common blocks from being changed by write operations to the parent vvol. As data is written to the clone, new blocks are allocated in a container file of the clone.
The lifetime of a clone that is linked to its parent vvol may be short, in which case the clone is simply deleted when it is no longer needed. The clone may also have an extended life in which case it is desirable to allow the clone to be split from its parent, making it an independent (non-clone) volume. One way to split the clone from its base snapshot (parent vvol) involves a time consuming process of allocating storage locations for all the blocks in the clone, distinct from the blocks previously shared with the parent vvol, and then copying of those shared blocks from the parent vvol to the allocated storage locations of the clone. In particular, copying entails retrieving all of the blocks from the storage locations of the parent vvol, transporting those blocks to another location and then storing those blocks at the locations of the clone. However, the copying process may be lengthy and time consuming, particularly for large quantities of data (a large volume). Moreover, copying typically takes place “offline”, i.e., in a manner such that the parent vvol and clone are inaccessible to clients. This is highly undesirable for clients of a storage system.